Don't Trust Me
by HollandMarie
Summary: Sequel to Do You Trust Me?  Yeah. Kind of obvious...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Do You Trust Me? So yeah. It was originally written as a joke for my friend Katie, because she was pissed at me for killing Lee. Please keep that in mind, because it's kind of... weird, or stupid at times.  
>Yeah.<br>Enjoy.  
>:D <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Alice's POV

Although the initial shock and general depression had worn off, Lee's death still haunted us all. You could see it behind every smile, hear it in every laugh. Silence was unbearable; Every time I closed my eyes I saw his face, heard his last words in my head. _No blood, no pain. _But he was wrong; The pain was worse than anything, even the tempting scent of human blood.

Six months had passed since that fateful day. I guess you could say we healed-at least as much as we possibly could. Death doesn't come easily to immortals. We would, most likely, live forever with the memory of those we lost forever haunting me.

It had even come between Jasper and I; I saw it in his eyes. The sorrow, the pain. I saw the suffering of not only himself, but everyone he came in contact with, as well, in those eyes. I kept a distance from him, wouldn't even touch him, in order to avoid causing him any more pain that necessary.

I wasn't quite sure if this helped or hurt, but I wasn't taking the risk to find out. If abstaining from my husband meant easing the pain, that was the price I would pay.

_No blood, no pain. _Some of his final words; The final words of our son. Oh, the irony was every where. I almost felt guilty, mourning him like this, against his final wishes. But it just couldn't be helped. My family meant the world to me. When Lee took his life, he unknowingly took the lives of us all with him.

I tried to preoccupy my time with our remaining two children-Phoebe and Aaron- and their children. But he was always just under the surface in my mind.

_No blood, no pain. _Somehow, I felt it suited us very well.

Jasper's POV

A lot can happen in six months.

Everything was falling apart; our futile attempts to keep it together were failing. And fast.

The whole family was suffering; Lee meant as much to them as he did to us. We were all suffering.

And that was before everything started happening. Strange things, unexplainable things. Nothing logical could explain them.

At first, it was just small things, like a door swinging open in the dead of night, or a picture dropping off the wall. We tried to brush it off.

But then it got worse. Unused china would fly out of the (closed, mind you) cabinets in the kitchen, hitting the ground with sparks of porcelain everywhere. or books would fly off the bookshelf and end up across the room.

We couldn't understand what was happening. Sure, we weren't exactly logical ourselves (it's not like we're in any science books, last time I checked.) but this still baffled us.

I remember that day clearly. It was a Sunday. Just like every other day, the house was beyond silence.

It was Rosalie's idea. She came home around eight PM with a Toys "R" Us bag.

"This should explain what's been happening." She pulled a box out of the bag. "It's an Ouija board." she placed it on the coffee table.

She ran around the house, painfully reminding us all of how things used to be. After placing and lighting candles everywhere in the family room, she turned off the lights, sat down on the floor next to the table. "it's meant to channel spirits. If something-or someone, for that matter-is here, we'll find it."

In the illumination of the candlelight, we gathered around the table reluctantly. Why not flatter Rosalie's futile attempt to help us heal? Surely this couldn't actually reach the dead. Right?

Alice was directly in front of the board, with me on her right, Rosalie on her left. Everyone else piled around in a tight circle.

"Everyone, put you finger on the cursor." Rosalie instructed, and we followed her example.

"Ask a question." It was directed at Alice.

"Umm... Why are you messing with us?" She questioned uncertainly.

Suddenly the cursor started to shake, and slowly it moved, to everyone's surprise, over the letter M. It moved on to spell out I-S-T-A-K-E.

Mistake.

"What mistake?" She asked, shock in her voice.

The cursor again moved, this time to spell out D-E-A-T-H.

"Your death was a mistake?" She continued.

It moved over YES.

"How... how did you die?" Alice asked.

It moved to the NO, then spelled out B-L-O-O-D.

Everyone was frightened by this point, even the hard headed Emmett, but no one dared take their hand from the cursor.

"Who...Who are you?" Alice beckoned, a tremor in her voice.

The cursor spelled out three letters that might as well have been a silver dagger through the heart of our family. L-E-E.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alice's POV

Gasp.

I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. Lee...

I couldn't wrap my mind around it. It didn't make sense.

Mistake... Death...

Lee.

Was he saying that he regretted killing himself?

No blood...

Did he mean he should have done it differently?

No one dared take their hands off the cursor. All eyes were on me; Shocked, motionless, cold expressions.

"Ask something." Rosalie said, just barely audible.

But I couldn't think of anything.

It seems Lee understood, or was just impatient, because the cursor moved again.

H-E-L-P.

"How can we?" I whispered.

H-E-L-P-M-A-G-I-C-S-P-E-L-L.

Magic spell? But there's no such thing as magic...

W-I-T-C-H.

Witch? Okay, afterlife has gotten to Lee's head. Witches only existed in fairy tales and Algebra classrooms.

The cursor started to spin out of control, spelling out in quick succession: H-E-L-P-H-E-L-P-H-E-L-P-H-E-L-P. You get the idea.

Someone screamed. I could faintly hear the sound of the cursor flying across the room, smashing into a vase and throwing glass everywhere.

But my senses were somewhere else by then.

I saw a room lit by a circle of candles, projecting the only light in the room. In the circle I saw myself, Jasper, Phoebe, Aaron, and... Someone else. Someone older. Late thirties, I guessed.

She had light brunette hair, with lighter streaks. Her brown eyes had a faded look to them, like she had seen too much to see anything the same again. Like she was burdened with more than anyone could be expected to handle.

I barely recognized one of my few human friends at Forks high school.

Angela Weber.

Jasper's POV

Alice came back to the present with a flood of confusion.

"We have to go to Forks." She whispered. It wasn't a suggestion.

So, there you have it.

And "it" would be the reason we were in the one town we shouldn't be in, if we didn't want the townsfolk getting their stakes and holy water ready, at least. It's not everyday someone you knew twenty years comes back to town, not having aged a day.

It was only the four of us, being Alice, Phoebe, Aaron, and I, piled into the Porsche. Claustrophobia really wasn't a problem for any of us. Neither was breathing.

Still, we were on guard. I thanked the Lord, or whoever was calling the shots up there, that the windows were tinted so dark I was pretty sure we were violating some rarely-enforced law.

Which, was an advantage. Unless Charlie had been reading his "How to be a thorough cop" manual again.

Phoebe and Aaron were looking around in astonishment at everything; No doubt they didn't remember any of it from their childhood.

Okay, I'll spare you the boredom and unneeded information of the drive into town. What's the point of writing that, anyway?

After what seemed like eons, we reached our destination. Hesitantly, I looked onto the run-down house, if you could really call it that. A more fitting word would be "Haunted mansion". I half-expected a lightening bolt to streak across the sky in the background.

"Here goes nothing," Alice murmured.

"Or everything."

She didn't laugh. I didn't expect her to.

After hesitantly walking toward the door and gingerly knocking on the door, for fear of it falling apart, I heard footsteps coming closer.

The door opened slowly, and an uncertain voice came from the darkness beyond it, "Alice Cullen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I did make Angela into a bloody witch. GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?<strong>

**xD**

**Remember, I was totally NOT taking this seriously when I wrote it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alice's POV

I nodded, smiling. "Angela?"

She opened the door completely, and stepped out into the diminishing sunlight. Just like in my vision, I could see the ghost of her younger self, underneath the tired eyes and first signs of wrinkles.

But she smiled. It seemed out of place.

"Come in," She said, gesturing into the house.

"So you know... about us?" I asked, sitting in between Jasper and Phoebe on the couch in Angela's dim living room.

She nodded. "Not long after you left town, my mother introduced me to... Our heritage," she chuckled bitterly, "I wasn't really sure until your... Son's funeral. I was there, you know," She said, her expression unreadable, "When I saw you all, just like you had been twenty years ago, I was certain."

I nodded. "I had a vision-" I didn't stop to explain- "Of us coming here." I explained the incident with the Ouija board.

"Oh, I see what he meant," Angela said thoughtfully.

"C-Can it be done?" Phoebe, who had been silent since arriving there, spoke out, surprising Angela with her question.

"Yes. But it's a complicated, precise process," She answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Whatever it takes." I murmured, a new wave of hope running through me. I was almost shocked to realize it wasn't of Jasper's making.

"Okay. We'll need-" She began rattling off a long list of supplies from memory.

"We can get it," I said, looking over at my children, then up at Jasper.

Angela nodded, standing up and heading for the sprawling staircase in the foyer. "We need to have it all here and set up by midnight," She called, looking out the window, "That's when the line between our worlds is at its weakest."

Three hours later, we were sitting in a circle in Angela's attic. She herself had an ancient leather bound book in front of her, chanting an Latin incarnation in a low tone that sounded nothing like the Angela I knew.

She lit the thirteen candles arranged in a circle around a wooden bowl full of the ingredients we had collected earlier.

"Normally we would need the blood of a relative, but seeing as you have no blood..." She whispered, breaking off her chanting.

"Would venom do?" Aaron asked.

"Possibly. But how-" before she could finish, he bit his wrist, deep enough that venom actually started to bubble out like blood.

Aaron turned his arm over, clenching his fist. The venom dripped down in slow drops, causing little ripples in the bowl.

I looked at him with concern. That had to hurt, but he showed no signs of pain, clutching his injured arm to his chest.

"Now, everyone, join hands," Angela began, her face looking eerie in the flickering candlelight, "And chant with me."  
>We began the chant, slowly and quietly at first, gaining speed and volume as we continued, until it all blurred together.<p>

Suddenly, the candles flared up, spreading to the bowl and catching it on fire as well.

Something that looked like particles appeared, all gathering into one mass above the flames. Slowly, the mass became a distinguished shape.

There was a sharp intake of breath, and there you have it.

Lee materialized in the midst of the flames.

Jasper's POV

Was I hallucinating?

Okay, sure, I've seen a lot of crazy things in my 180 or so years, but this was a new extreme.

Lee was dead. I'd seen him, found him, his body cold and still. I'd seen him lowered into the ground, seen the dirt drop onto his coffin.

But sure enough, here he was, looking exactly as he had when I'd last seen him, minus the whole dead thing.

The flames died away, and Lee stepped forward shakily.

A gasp of sorts escaped from Phoebe's lips. Aaron stared in disbelief. Alice squeezed my hand, looking up at me with a slight grin.

Lee looked at everyone, lingering for a few moments on each face. He stopped at Alice, and a smile crept across his face.

"Mom..." He whispered hoarsely.

She stood up and stepped forward. "Lee..."

He stumbled, like a child that had just learned to walk.

Alice put her hands on his shoulders, a good foot and a half taller than her.

"Lee Andrew Hale, don't you ever pull anything like that ever again. Am I clear?"

* * *

><p><strong>That last line is one of my favorites, just saying.<strong>

**I love how FLIPPING CHEESY I made this. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
>Alice's POV<p>

"Ugh! I can't see anything!" I whined, flopping down on the bed.

Jasper chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." He smiled.

"Tell me!" I jumped off the bed and stood in front of him.

He shook his head.

I made a pouty face. "Pwease?"

He smiled. "It's just..." He searched for the right words, "_Nice,_ to see you happy again. It's been a long time."

I beamed up at him. "Well... Now everything's back to normal..."  
>His arms weaved around me, and he kissed me lightly.<br>"Well, the kids are at the movies... And everyone else is hunting..." I whispered, smirking.  
>"Um... Knock knock?" Someone was standing at the door, and I pulled away from Jasper, slightly embarrassed.<br>"Just thought I'd tell you we're back..." Aaron said. Shay was at his side, I could hear Phoebe talking with Claude outside.  
>"Where's Lee?" I asked.<br>Aaron laughed. "He's on a date."  
>I looked at him questioningly.<br>"What?" Jasper asked.  
>"He met a girl at the movies. They went to dinner."<br>I grinned. "About time. Did you catch her name?"  
>"Uh, yeah. I think it was... Harlee." They left, and I listened as their footsteps echoed.<br>I whipped out my phone and texted Lee. "Young man, if you get that girl knocked up like your brother did to Shay, you're dead– again."  
>I had barely put down the phone when it went off. "Don't worry about it. I'm the good son."<p>

Jasper's POV

"Oh, hey Seth," Alice's voice carried from the front door, "What's up?"

"Well, we're all gonna go play some baseball. You wanna come?" He asked.

"We'd love to."

A girl, around Seth's age (in appearance, of course) joined us at the front door. She smiled at Seth, looking from him, then to us.

"Oh, this is Katie. My girlfriend," He put his arm around her shoulders.

"And part of the pack." She added. Her voice was higher than normal, but not in a bad way. I smiled.

Katie was a good foot taller than me, but she barely looked it with Seth towering over her. Her black hair was cut short like mine, with pink streaks here and there.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alice." I said.

She smiled nervously. "We'd better be going. I can't wait to meet everyone."

The clearing was close, and we didn't bother to run. After about five minutes, the forest cleared out and I heard my family picking teams.

"Bloodsuckers versus wolves!"

"Guys on girls!"

I laughed, and everyone realized we were there.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." Lee said, jogging over to meet us. "Ready for some baseball?" He laughed.

"Sure. Let's just settle the dispute over teams..." As I spoke I turned to Katie, to see her staring at Lee.

"Um... Is she okay?" I asked, turning to Seth.

Seth's eyes widened as he caught sight of her.

"Uh, define okay," He said, "She just imprinted on your son."

* * *

><p><strong>Because really, who doesn't love baseball and imprinting?<br>This thing has totally gone to the dogs, lol **

**When I wrote this, I was in 8th grade. My friend, Katie, and I would sit in her classroom before first period and I basically was like "Okay, you're gonna be a character in the story. How do you wanna look?"  
>And there you have it. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alice's POV

"Wait... What?" Lee asked, with a blank look on his face.

"Katie..." The sound of Seth's voice as he realized what happened broke my heart.

Katie snapped out of it then. She looked at all of us for a moment, then ran off.

Seth started to go after her, but I put an arm on his shoulder.

"Let her be, Seth. There's nothing anyone can do about it now." I could see it in his eyes; this would not end well. He started shaking and made a mad dash for the woods, just as he phased.

"I... I should go talk to Katie, shouldn't I?" Lee asked slowly.

I nodded, and opened my mouth to speak just as Lee's phone went off.

He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "It's Harlee..." He murmured. "Should I answer it?"

I shook my head and put my hand out for the phone.

"Hello, Harlee? I'm Alice, Lee's mom. Listen, we've got a bit of a problem. You don't suppose we could meet you somewhere for dinner to talk it over?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and Harlee is based on Katie's best friend of the same name.<strong>

**She was mad about the ending, too. xD**


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue  
>Katie imprinted on Lee, who then dumped Harlee. Seth, crushed after losing his girlfriend to an undead guy, subsequently (And conveniently) imprinted on Harlee when he saw her as she was leaving the house (After being dumped by aforementioned undead guy.)<br>And they all lived happily ever after!  
>...Except for Leah.<br>Because she is annoying and will die alone.

* * *

><p><strong>There. That is the end. And I will not be writing any more.<strong>


End file.
